seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shian Shian no Mi (13th Dimension)
Introduction The Shian Shian no Mi (Shian meaning Thought) is a paramecia type devil fruit that allows the user to project their thoughts and emotions outside of their body, and into other people or objects to communicate with them, making them a psionic person. It was eaten by Lucil Taibirin of the Skyraider pirates. Usage The Shian Shian no Mi allows its user to project their thoughts and feelings through the environment around them, transfering them to other people and objects. While it is initally a subtle power, with concentration and some creativity it has surprising potential. By channeling her thoughts directly to the minds of others Lucil is able to communicate in a manner similar to telepathy, revealing chosen thoughts, ideas and concepts to her target. As this does not have any visible effect, it is useful for communicating privately and secretely, although limited in that Lucil cannot imediately read the thoughts of others, and can only send her own. Used more agressively, this can be used to subvert an opponent by projecting distracting or misleading thoughts at them, although this is not a technique Lucil favors. A surprising use for the Shian Shian no Mi is that by concentrating her thoughts in an object, she can exert noticeable effects on it, for instance gaining some control over the object in question, although this can be draining depending on the object. By projecting her thoughts outward, Lucil can manifest them in the form of an illusory construct, using similar principles to Zoro's Asura techique. While these illusions initially have little physical presence of their own, they can be used to enhance her normal techniques and weapons to a considerable extent. Strengths The main advantage of the Shian Shian no Mi is in it's flexibility and potential. While it originally appears extremely specific in it's uses, it can, like many paramecia devil fruit, be applied in counter intuitive ways, and subsequently offers a colourful array of unexpected abilities. Weaknesses While the fruit possesses considerable flexibility, it's close relation to the user's thoughts and emotional state can make it hard to direct or control, as well as having unpredictable effects. Unlike many devil fruits, the nature of it's power depends on the character of the user itself, and this can make it difficult to learn to use, and even harder to practice with, although there are possible methods to subvert this weakness. The user also suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Techniques *'mind whispering:' by projecting her own thoughts directly into the minds of others, Lucil is able to communicate with other people mentally. This has the advantage of secrecy, since there is no visible sign of communication, and the message sent cannot be intercepted or overheard by anyone who wasn't chosen to hear it. Furthermore, it is possible to comunicate ideas and concepts without requring a shared language, allowing Lucil to communicate with anything sentient, irespective of normal limitations. However, it is limited in that Lucil lacks the ability to recieve thoughts from others, and can only send her own, making any comunication by this method one way only. *'''Ledgerdemain: '''Lucil is able to channel thoughts into inanimate objects in order to control them remotely. This technique seems limited initially, as it requires considerable focus to even move objects, much less add any force to them. This drawback seems to be reduced by how familiar the object is to Lucil, as she is able to move her own posessions more easily than random objects in the environment. That said, Ledgerdemain is one of Lucil's most flexible abilities, and forms the basis for most of her favourite techniques. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:13th dimension Category:13th madman